Por amor a Bob
by aknuk
Summary: El inconciente es un son of a bitch! Entren y vean porque! Enjoy!


Anna y Declán permanecieron sin mirarse luego de aquél beso.

Anna se concentro en mirar su vaso vacío con ansias de tener más alcohol para beber y Declán deseando que esa cena culminara rotundamente. Para colmo, los italianos continuaron hablando de veinte formas distintas de besar a una mujer y cuando comenzaron a dar detalles de lo que sucedía en la cama, Eileen declaró que era hora de dormir.

- Buenas noches, señor y señora O'Brady Callaghan – saludaron los dueños de la posada.

Anna y Declán no lograron mirarse aún cuando ya estaban solos en el cuarto. Anna se dirigió a la cama y Declán a la ducha, como lo habían tirado a la suerte. Segundos después de que Anna estuviera en la cama, Declán corrió la cortina y dijo:

- Está húmedo aquí- sentenció-. Sólo te pido un poco de misericordia – y junto las manos en señal de ruego.

-Está bien. Pero un ronquido y vuelves a la ducha.

Observó como se acercaba a la cama y se acostaba junto a ella de forma estrepitosa. Ninguno pensó en lo incómodo que podía ser ese momento luego de aquél beso. Pero Declán logró arruinarlo con la bestialidad propia de él.

¡Quién pensó que demoraríamos dos días en llegar a Dublín!

Tengo que recargarte el precio por la noche.

Que sorpresa- susurró Anna.

10 euros.

15-

En total, 675 euros – dijo Declán sonriendo.

- Está bien- dijo Anna, enojada sin saber muy bien porque-. Si sólo estás interesado en el dinero… serán 675 euros.

Buenas noches- dijo, dándole la espalda a Declán.

Buenas noches- dijo él, extrañado. Y procedió a apagar la luz.

En ese instante, en la oscuridad y en el silencio de la noche, sus mentes procedieron a recordar lo vivido momentos antes. ¡Se besaron! Y, si. No eran adolescentes que se impresionaban ante tan mero acto… pero era un beso prohibido. Al menos en el caso de Anna que iba en aquél interminable viaje hacia Dublín en busca de la mano de su novio

Y, sin embargo, ese beso le había despertado tantas cosas tan pecaminosas como deseables. Ese asqueroso, grosero y rústico hombre que nunca tenía palabras agradable para alguien la había cautivado.

En cuanto a Declán, esa mañosa y delicada mujer no podía agradarle menos. Cualquier tipo de actitud que el consideraba indeseable en una mujer, eran todas las cualidades que Anna tenía. A pesar de todo eso, ese beso fue despertó algo en él.

¿Deseo, tal vez? Bueno…ya ni se acordaba de la última vez que había estado con una mujer. Sí, esa podría ser la explicación. La soledad hace que uno desee cosas indeseables en una situación común. Pero tampoco se sentiría atraído por una mujer así de meticulosa. Entonces…¿qué era lo que le estaba molestando tanto?.

Sin notarlo, ambos comenzaron a rotar en la cama hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y se enfocaron en los ojos del otro. Pero instintivamente, volvieron a darse la espalda sintiendo como el corazón se aceleraba y se oprimía.

Pasaron los minutos y ese sensación de vacío que resultaba tan incomoda no parecía querer irse. Y sólo bastó que un pensamiento de Anna se esfumase por su boca inconcientemente para que ambos se mirasen nuevamente.

¿Ese beso no significo nada para ti? – susurró ella, sin darse vuelta.

- Anna…me pagaste para llevarte a Dublín para pedirle matrimonio a otro hombre...- le recordó él.

- Solo te interesa el maldito Bob- susurró ella, en el extraño sentimiento de tristeza.

Anna…- susurró él, mientras se volvían a encontrar sus miradas.

No pudo continuar de decir lo que tenía planeado porque verla en ese momento lo cautivo en demasía. La luz de la luna justamente apuntaba a su cara, haciendo que su rostro se viera más angelical y hermoso y sus ojos azules se volvían de un color inexistente.

Se rindió al acercar su mano a la mejilla y acariciarla con tanta delicadeza como si se fuera a quebrar. Anna se quedó tiesa, con los ojos bien abiertos y con un leve temblequeo en los labios. Dudo por segundos si debía permitir que Declán continuara lo que estaba haciendo, pero su caricia la hacia no responder de si misma. Sin embargo, estaba entregada y sumamente derrotada.

Declán se acercó lentamente a sus labios y dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de tocar sus labios delicadamente.

- Imposible que estos labios no transmitan algo…- le susurró él, mientras se acercaba más a su rostro.

Comenzó a besar sus labios reconociéndolos lentamente hasta que Anna se unió en ese reconocimiento. Profundizaron el beso uniendo sus lenguas, dando paso a territorio desconocido. Declán procedió a destapar a Anna para sólo dejar en camisón.

Lentamente sus manos fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de Anna por arriba del camisón. Su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer su pecho y pasó por su abdomen, para abandonarse en sus caderas.

El comenzó a recorrer con sus besos su cuello para luego morder una de las tiras de su camisón y descendió hasta que pudo ver la parte superior de su seno.

- Quiero tocarte yo también…- le dijo ella contra sus labios y lo dirigió sobre ella.

Declán continuó besando su cuello mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió como sus besos comenzaban a decender por su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos. Mientras acariciaba uno, el otro era adornado con cientos de besos y pequeños mordiscos acompañados de una leve caricia con la lengua.

No tuvo ningún problema cuando Declán resbaló el otro tirante del camisón y se sonrojó cuando vio la expresión de él al ver la mitad de su cuerpo al desnudo. Era la misma expresión que tenía cuando el admitió que podía ver por la cortina pero mucho más seductora.

Y dejó con satisfacción que el se dedicase a brindar besos y succionar cada parte de sus senos. Se escapó un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió un mordisqueo que siguió a una ola de calor cuando Declán dirigió una de sus manos a lo bajo de vientre.

Se acercó a su rostro para observar sus expresiones cuando el comenzó a tocar delicadamente su parte más intima que para sorpresa de él estaba sumamente húmeda y caliente de antemano.

No dudo en continuar su movimiento pero ahora devorando su boca y permitiendo que ella tirase de su pelo de forma un tanto salvaje.

¡Declán!- gritó ella, para alegría de su ego.

Sintió como él retiraba su mano de su parte más intima y retiraba su pantaleta y camisón para besar y acariciar sus muslos y piernas. Luego volvió a posarse sobre sus labios y dedicó con su lengua a saborear cada centímetro de su boca. Quería sentir la piel de él sobre su piel así que procedió a sacar su remera. ¡Y qué sorpresa se llevó al ver su cuerpo! Abdominales marcadas y perfectas y brazos fuertes y musculoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, rodó para quedar a su costado y comenzar a besar su cuello y pecho y acariciar hasta el cansancio cada segmento de piel que tuviera al descubierto. Sin dejar de besarlo, procedió a hacer lo mismo que el había hecho con ella antes y comenzar a acariciar su miembro lentamente. Para su agrado, sintió un grito ahogado indicando el goce del irlandés.

Declán…- le susurró ella en su oído.

Anna le pareció completamente extraña a lo que el imaginaba. ¿Esa era la ajustada y detallista mujer que se mostraba siempre? Intentó besarla un poco más hasta que sólo se pudo concentrar en las acaricias de ella. Cuando ya había alivianado el deseo momentáneo, él rodó para estar sobre ella.

¿Lista, Bob? – preguntó él riendo con picardía.

Al darle como respuesta un apasionado beso, se acomodó entre sus piernas para entrar en ella. Lento pero profundamente. Sintiendo cada célula uniéndose y degustando de ese momento.

El resto fueron momentos…Besos en los labios con sonidos graves y agudos. Agitaciones, suplicas y suspiros. Emociones de todo tipo recorrían sus cuerpos al compás del movimiento. Las manos acariciando el cabello, las manos entrelazadas. La cadera de ella junto a la de él, los movimientos bruscos y sensuales.

Ya cuando los labios estaban pasmados de tanta caricia y el cuerpo tan estresado de tantas emociones, ambos se abandonaron en el placentero y culpable éxtasis.

Declán no se atrevió a moverse porque la imagen de Anna era demoledora. Su cara de ángel era tan devastadora que dejar de observarla sería algo letal.

Con aquellos bochones celestes en su mente, el morocho de ojos azules abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otro panorama: Su mano derecha abrazaba a Anna, pero mantenía la ropa puesta. Uno por uno, fue quitando los dedos del cuerpo de Anna e intentó volver a la realidad.

¡Estúpido Declán! Había sido un sueño. Su realidad terminó cuando miró a Anna por última vez la pasada noche. ¿Sería que sólo los ojos de esa mujer podrían provocarle tal sueño? Cuánta razón tenía al pensar que no era conveniente ir a Dublín.

**Nota de autor:**

**Se que es una historia simple pero siempre que veo una pareja que me gusta, tengo que hacer alguna escena de estas. Personalmente, estoy enamorada del actor que hace de Declán y ese look hipillo que tiene en esta película me puede mucho. .**

**En fin… Enjoy!**

**P.D. Escriban reviews!**


End file.
